


Comfort

by orphan_account



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand with Dean, the reader is hurt and disappointed that he is pretending nothing happened. Sam notices her concern, and begins to comfort her, ending up making a move himself. Dean then walks in and catches them…Part 2 coming soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, so I'm sorry for any formatting issues. Please comment and critique, I'd love to hear what you think!

I woke up and stretched, a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized I was alone. Dean had already left my room, and I began to worry that last night had been a mistake.  
           Everything that had happened the night before was a fuzzy, warm haze. I remembered drinking with Sam and Dean after the hunt. I remembered Sam going to bed and Dean convincing me to stay up with him and finish the bottle of whiskey. After that, my memories came in flashes: Dean laughing at me as I sang 90s pop songs at the top of my lungs, me suggestively telling Dean I needed to blow off some steam, Dean hauling me over his shoulder and carrying me to my room…  
           I didn’t really remember the specifics of how we ended up undressed and in my bed, but I remembered everything after that. As I got dressed that morning, it kept playing on repeat in my mind. I could still hear his low moans and growls next to my ear. I could see the faint bruises from his fingers digging into my hips. And I would never forget the way he had kissed me, his lips passionate and consuming.  
           But he had left me to wake up alone. What if he regretted what had happened? I wasn’t under the impression that this was anything other than a one night hook up, but I knew I would file it away as a good memory. What if he didn’t?  
           I nervously walked into the kitchen to find Dean frying bacon. I grabbed a bowl and sat down at the table, where Dean had already set out the cereal box and milk.  
           “Good morning,” I said tentatively.  
           “Morning.” He replied. He sounded perfectly fine, but he didn’t turn to look at me. I was about to speak again when Sam walked in. Our conversation would just have to wait until later.  
           By that night, I was feeling awful. Dean and I had been alone several times that day, and it was clear that he was going to pretend that nothing at all had happened. He hadn’t brought it up, so I didn’t either. I couldn’t shake the feeling that he wished he could take it all back. I felt ashamed and embarrassed, and angry that he would be so callous.  
           Dean went to bed early, leaving Sam and me alone in the library. I had a book open in front of me, but I couldn’t focus. Eventually, Sam pulled me from my thoughts.  
           “You okay, Y/N?” he asked. “You’ve seemed off today.” His hazel eyes were full of concern.  
           I debated whether or not to tell him. They were brothers, after all, and Sam might not want to hear about Dean’s sex life. For that matter, Dean might not want Sam to know about it. But Sam was my best friend, the person I trusted more than anyone, and I needed to talk about it.  
           “Well, I’m sorry if this gets weird for you, but…Dean and I, last night, we kind of…um.”  
           Sam nodded knowingly. “Oh.” He paused for a second, then continued. “Well, it was bound to happen eventually, I guess. We’re all stuck in this bunker or in the car together, stressed out and in danger all the time. It’s pretty natural.”  
           “Yeah, I didn’t think it was going to be a big deal. It’s just that he’s pretending it didn’t happen in the first place. He’s barely spoken to me today, and it’s awful. I’d just like to know that he isn’t wishing it never happened.” Suddenly, I was feeling incredibly insecure. What had I done wrong? I couldn’t help the tears running down my face as I thought about everything.  
           Sam moved from his chair to sit next to me on the couch. I instinctively moved closer to him, searching for any kind of comfort.  
           “Look,” Sam said, “It’s not personal. This is what Dean does. He’s probably freaked out that he slept with someone he still wants to be friends with the next day, and is just doing a terrible job of handling it. I wouldn’t worry. Give him a couple of days to come around.”  
           “But what if it is personal? What if he thinks it was terrible or I wasn’t what he expected, or…”  
           Sam grabbed my chin and raised my face until I was looking him in the eye.  
           “If he thinks that, he’s an asshole. Who wouldn’t want you?”  
           I smiled at him. “You have to say that because we’re best friends.”  
           Sam’s face turned suddenly serious as he still held my chin in his strong hand. “No, I probably shouldn’t say that because we’re best friends.”  
          I froze as I realized what he meant. He wanted me. My mind reeled. I had a thing for Sam when we first met. In fact, I had been in love with him for a while. But it became clear that nothing was going to happen, and we had settled into a friendship that meant more to me than anything. Now here he was, telling me he wanted me. Was he serious?  
           Sam leaned forward slowly, giving me time to stop him if I wanted to, and kissed both of my cheeks, right on the trails my tears had left behind. His lips were gentle, and the sweetness of the gesture caused new tears to well up in my eyes.  
           His lips moved to my mouth, and I almost forgot why I had been upset in the first place. His kiss was slow and deep, starting a fire in my belly that spread throughout the rest of me.  
           “If I was lucky enough to fall asleep in your bed,” Sam murmured between kisses, “I wouldn’t leave until you kicked me out.”  
           I moaned against his lips and tangled my hands in his long hair. Sam started sucking and biting his way down my neck, pulling my shirt over my head. He unhooked my bra, then stared at me for a minute. He bit his lip and I saw his cheeks flush slightly before he leaned down and began kissing and sucking on my breasts, until I was whimpering underneath him.  
           “Sam…” I whispered.  
           “I know. It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”  
           I closed my eyes and let Sam wash over me. His hands were everywhere: in my hair, running over my chest, down my sides. He knelt in the floor in front of me, kissed his way down my stomach, and quickly removed my jeans and panties. I gasped as he pulled me forward to sit on the very edge of the couch. I smiled at Sam’s wicked grin, then leaned back and closed my eyes once more.  
           He trailed wet kisses up my thigh, sending shivers up my body as he pulled my legs up to rest over his shoulders. I felt his warm breath on me, and tensed with anticipation. He waited, teasing me, until I was squirming against him.  
           “Tell me what you want.” Sam growled, his voice husky and even deeper than usual.  
           “I want you, Sam.” I groaned, tugging at his hair. I felt him grin against my thigh as he gave me what I wanted. He slowly licked a trail until his tongue was on the wet center of me, circling my clit with a torturous rhythm. I sighed in relief and pleasure as he worked, licking and sucking until I was crying out his name and clutching at the couch cushions.  
            Slowly, he slid two fingers into me as his tongue continued to move. He curled his fingers, hitting all the right spots, and my back arched as he pushed me closer and closer to the edge.  
           “What the hell?!” Dean’s angry voice suddenly filled the room, and Sam and I both froze. Dean was in the doorway, staring at me lying naked on the couch, Sam’s head between my legs.  
           Shit.  
           Sam moved like lightning, grabbing the small blanket off of the back of the couch and hastily covering my body with it.  
           “Dean, I…” He began.  
           “Y/N, seriously? It hasn’t even been twenty four hours since we had sex, you spend all day avoiding talking about it, and now you’re in here with him?” He sounded hurt, and my stomach dropped.  
           I had been avoiding him? Is that what he thought? Had I hurt his feelings by being here with Sam?  
I needed to get out of this room. I stood, wrapping the blanket completely around me, and ran to my room, leaving both brothers staring after me.


End file.
